In wireless networks, and in particular, 3rd Generation mobile telecommunications (3G) networks, traffic between mobile devices and a Radio Access Network (RAN) is highly coordinated in order to ensure that resources are utilized efficiently. For example, mobile devices communicating with RANs are typically regulated into a number of Radio Resource Control (RRC) states, where each RRC state is associated with a different capacity for data transmission and receipt. For example, one RRC state may provide a dedicated communication channel to a mobile device over the radio (i.e., an air interface), while another RRC state may substantially disconnect the mobile device from the RAN. In order to assure that mobile devices do not over-utilize scarce radio bandwidth of the RAN, the RAN typically includes a set of timers. If the mobile device is inactive for a greater period than the timer value, the RAN may transition the mobile device to a less active RRC state. This is generally beneficial because the mobile device will not waste radio bandwidth idling in between transmissions.